


Hardest of Hearts

by LittleDamara



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Mermaid, M/M, 人鱼AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 人鱼AU





	Hardest of Hearts

史蒂夫曾经几乎要死在海里，结果多年后，他再次折返回去。

 

他们在鱼头酒吧招募水手，说是出海捕鲸，填满皮尔斯伯爵的油桶。史蒂夫拿着尼克·弗瑞船长的推荐信，站在队伍的最后面，如果不是他六英尺2英寸的身高，酒吧内昏暗油腻的灯光和冗杂的酒鬼早已把他淹没其中。但他是如此显眼，金色的头发，勃发强壮的手臂和胸膛，这令大副布洛克·朗姆洛从麦酒里抬头的第一眼便看见了他。  
“你过来！”男人用力招手，史蒂夫挤开人群来到他跟前。朗姆洛瞥了眼介绍信，没有拿，他喝干最后一口酒，压着下巴打了个嗝，对着高大甚至有些背光的史蒂夫笑笑。  
“你知道你即将面对的是什么吗？”他问。  
史蒂夫看看四周混乱吵杂的人群，海军和流氓同桌划拳，妓女和落魄的贵族讲着荤段子，两个人准备闹事，发出一两声嘟囔，又被酒保压回座位。他低头看回朗姆洛，耸耸肩。  
“弗瑞船长说找皮尔斯伯爵要个活儿总没错。”  
朗姆洛笑起来，他旁边的罗林斯只是不耐烦地顿了下，继续给排队报名上船的人写花名册，从布袋里发一两枚金币——所以这次招募简直人山人海，大家都在赞美皮尔斯伯爵的大方。  
“我说，你这个大块头，这件事没这么简单。”  
“无所谓，只是一份工作。”  
朗姆洛要了两杯麦酒，嘻嘻笑笑地塞到史蒂夫手里，和他用力地碰杯。  
“你会感到惊喜连连的。”大副一口气喝完，酒弄得他下巴发亮。他发现史蒂夫没有动，再次露出那种志在必得的玩味笑容。  
“劝你在出海前喝醉一些，在海里太清醒的话，人会疯的。”

他们在半夜出海。史蒂夫走出热气腾腾的鱼头酒吧，感到一丝舒服潮湿的凉意。夜空晴朗，月亮高挂，远传有间断的狗吠，通往港口的路湿漉漉地亮着光，鞋踩在上面发出清脆的声响。最终这点清脆被一帮水手搅乱，一伙人拥挤着来到港口，对着巨大的捕鲸船连连称赞，花了一个小时把所有行李搬运完毕。船长是个老头，拿了地图便呆在舱室里，全程都是朗姆洛在发话。记花名册的罗林斯则去了另一艘船，同样用大副的身份招呼伙计干活。  
“嘿，我这边需要你。”朗姆洛叫住准备去另一艘船的史蒂夫。“别去那边，那是补给船，我们这边才是干正事的。”  
史蒂夫没多废话，上了这艘名为“九头蛇”的大船上。  
船在既定的时间里出航，乘着阴凉腥甜的东南风，往西行进。他们花了一星期搜寻追踪抹香鲸的踪迹，有时候在白天，烈日和热风中，可以看见不远处的海面有海鸥层层环绕，这是一个好兆头，说明鲸鱼在海底下准备着出来。可是当他们准备放小船下去，连鱼叉都还没分配好，海鸥突然一哄而散，像被劈了一鞭子似的四处飞散，在天际扩大领地，高高盘旋。船上的人静止不动，等着征兆，结果海鸥离去，平静耀眼的海面上什么都没有。大伙发出泄气的声音，纷纷收拾家伙。史蒂夫无意间看到船长站在船头，用望远镜眺望完全相反的方向。而朗姆洛，他对此显得兴趣缺缺，只是坐在老位置用小刀剔靴子上的脏东西，好像已经打消捕鲸的念头了；有时候，在夜晚，他们可以听到鲸鱼的呼吸声，那股尖锐高昂的喷息传进你的耳蜗，钻进胸膛，让你无法安睡。一旦上了甲板，点亮所有的灯，黑色的海平静如初，甚至没有风，一切安静得诡异，像是有人在故意压低声音瞒着大伙做着偷偷摸摸的事。那巨大的生物总是可以顺利隐藏在众人的眼皮下，或者是它太过巨大，超出边界，人们无法察觉。  
两个星期后，史蒂夫发觉船偏离了航道。他打算去见船长，半道上被布洛克那家伙拦截下来。  
“船长在想什么？”大副重复史蒂夫的问题，故意摆出夸张的思考表情。“我怎么知道？但不妨提醒你罗杰斯，在鱼头酒吧里我已经示意这趟旅途不简单了。”  
“你们打算干嘛？要打劫商船吗？”史蒂夫皱着眉头问。他看着朗姆洛正仰头大笑，没好气地哼了声。  
“哦，弗瑞他老人家应该和你说清楚的。”男人让开路，不再拦着史蒂夫。“显然你喝得还不够醉，小心疯掉。”  
史蒂夫转身走下甲板，一路下去，进入底层。他有种预感，开始在一堆货物中翻找，直到朗姆洛下来，悠闲地挨在楼梯上看着他大汗淋漓，史蒂夫才发现那个东西。  
那是一个长方形的玻璃柜，躺一个人下去绰绰有余。  
史蒂夫回头，和朗姆洛对视。他们没有说话，大家心知肚明。最后朗姆洛自讨没趣，离开了底舱，留史蒂夫一个人在摇晃的挂灯下盯着玻璃柜走神。  
三天后，“九头蛇”号进入了一片较为旷阔的礁岛群。朗姆洛命令收帆，靠人力划桨往礁石群进去，另一艘补给船也是如此。两艘船一前一后地进入这片死寂的领域，在清晨的蓝色薄雾中小心翼翼地前行。他们到达一片因为被礁石包围呈巨大圆形的海面，这里往前便是礁岛的中心陆地岛屿，黑色石砾沙滩，往里是奇形怪状的巨大石块，偶尔会给人回到港口看到那些高低错落屋顶的错觉。从这里看不到植被，但大家都下意识幻想出树林在岛的深处，那里结满果子，还有动物，说不定还有土著人。大家都以为会在黑色石滩上靠岸，至少离它近一些。但朗姆洛下令就在礁石圆圈的缺口处落锚，船长站在他身后，那些水手也没办法提出抗议——距离还是太远，就算他们偷划小船上岸，目测要花上几乎一天——这片水域太过开阔，却又憋屈地被礁石围堵。那天中午的伙食丰盛得不像话，像是厨师不再计算食物天数般自暴自弃地干活。大家喝酒吃肉，没一会儿开始唱歌，跳粗俗的舞。史蒂夫没有加入，他独自一人站在船舷边，看着这片圆形的海域出神。某些时候，他下意识地去眺望黑色礁石之间狭窄的缝隙，等待着什么发生。失望从洒满阳光的海面蒸腾而出，刺烫着史蒂夫稍微被晒红的脸颊，这也显得他的眼睛越发湛蓝。  
下午的时候，太阳西斜，这帮从鱼头酒吧召集来的混混逐渐醒酒。他们从朗姆洛身边拿起鱼叉，一个接一个地，晃晃悠悠爬下网梯，坐进小船里。史蒂夫挑了一根鱼叉，感受到手里沉甸甸的铁器散发一股油腻的脂味。朗姆洛盯着他，似乎在提醒他不能反悔。  
“我们就指望你了。”大副也拿起一把鱼叉，跟在史蒂夫身后一块爬进小船里。  
共有三艘小船划荡进圆形湾的中心。他们在红色的夕阳中等待天黑，而另一种不太一样的潮湿压抑的昏暗过来。史蒂夫抬头，看着乌云低压，滚滚聚拢，在阳光还未消逝时便笼罩住天空，隆隆雷声在云后炸响，远处可以看见闪电短暂的一撇亮光。他们点亮船头的煤油灯，继续等待，沉默和紧张在水手之间蔓延，像雾气缭绕。等雨落下，砸在他们的头发里，终于有个年轻人出声抱怨：“我说，这是在犯什么毛病！”  
“嘿！你，别出声！”朗姆洛从另一艘船上嘘他。  
“抱歉，布洛克，但是我还是不明白，在这鬼地方会有鲸鱼吗？”  
史蒂夫把视线从起伏的海面收回，他有些诧异地看着同艘船的男人，而后发现其他人和这个年轻人一样露出困惑不解的表情。另外两艘船上的人脸在灯光中隐隐绰绰，同样毫无主意地朝四周张望。  
朗姆洛对上史蒂夫的眼神，明白他眼里的愤怒。他显得无所谓，陷入他安定自若的等待中。  
“你应该让他们知道。”史蒂夫发话。  
朗姆洛惊讶地看着他。“你在搞什么鬼？”他依旧压低声音。“你想搞砸围捕吗？”  
“告诉什么？”那个年轻人问。“发生了什么，这里有什么吗？”  
“你，安静！都安静！”朗姆洛嘶嘶地说。他看向史蒂夫，发现金发男人没有对此作罢，便懊恼地摇晃脑袋，不再控制音量。  
“他们决定出海的时候就应该做好必死的准备。”他瞪了年轻人一眼，咬牙骂了句。“这不比捕鲸容易，我能说什么，难道要我在酒吧里大喊让大家来抓怪物吗？”  
水手们骚动起来。他们在雨水中亮出湿淋淋的脸庞，眼窝凹陷，胡子拉渣，因为冷而打颤咧嘴。  
“什么怪物？”年轻人站起来高声喊，船身晃动，其他人下意识抓住船边。一道闪电炸亮，年轻人的声音被雷覆盖，这阵响雷太过剧烈，史蒂夫感到雷声在自己喉咙里回响震动。  
朗姆洛叫骂道。  
“我叫你安静你这个狗娘养的娘娘腔！”  
“你说有怪物！”  
史蒂夫身子往前倾，他在雨水中眯着眼睛，打算把年轻水手拉回座位上，结果，在闪电和惊雷后的一瞬间黑暗中（煤油灯也熄灭的瞬间），某种更加黑暗的东西击中他。史蒂夫感受凉气从他手背上掠过，带过一丝划开皮肤的疼痛，随后被海水灼烧。他屏住呼吸，在让自己惊喘出声前，将身子趴到船里面。  
他感到大片的水花盖在后背，与分散的雨水区别开。史蒂夫听到四周发出的惊叫和鱼叉狼狈的碰撞声，接着是一声沉重的落水才令这一切终止。  
安静只是片刻。水手们意识到那个年轻人从船上消失后，都惊慌地大叫出来，有些几乎要把自己摇晃进海里，咬着鱼叉游回大船那边了。  
“那是什么！”有人大声地问。他的声音被接踵而来的狂风暴雨淹没，史蒂夫抬头去看，正巧又一个黑影冲撞上男人身体，一下子把他拖进奔涌的海水中。  
“人鱼！”终于有人借着灯光看到眼前掠过的青灰色鱼鳞。他顿了顿，咽下口水，接着撕心裂肺起来。  
“该死的见鬼，是人鱼！”  
最远的那艘船传来一声落水声。  
“拿好你们的鱼叉！”史蒂夫猛地喊，他的声音是又一道划过人群的闪电，令所有人看向他。“不想死就照我说的做！”  
“听那家伙的！”朗姆洛也喊起来。“那些怪物又不是杀不死，你们这帮胆小鬼，拿好鱼叉。”  
他停下。史蒂夫看向他，朗姆洛的笑容在黄色的灯光中融化。  
“当然，还要抓一条活的。”  
“要活的？！”其他听到的人喊道。“我他妈就快要死了，居然还要抓活的？”  
“皮尔斯老爷会重赏，当然，你们这帮胆小鬼能做到的话！”朗姆洛在风雨中喊，雨水灌进他嘴里，让他嗓子冒泡。  
大家在狂风巨浪的海中静谧无声，嶙峋耸立的礁石围困住这片怪力乱神之地，任何巨响都在其中回荡着连绵不绝的震动。  
等人鱼再次冲出水面时，那些人已经懂得如何反击了。他们高举鱼叉，惊恐快速地向下刺去，大部分落空，有个倒霉的家伙被鱼尾拍进海里，没冒出头，但极少数刮落了人鱼的鳞片。它们散落在水手的脚边，闪电的照耀令其像正午沙滩上的贝壳。  
“别忘了你们要抓活的！”布洛克又在大吼大叫。“不要每一条都刺一刀，给我小心点！”  
史蒂夫从混乱中淡出，对此场面熟练应对，在雨中安静呼吸，显得漠不关己。他知道朗姆洛一直在打量他，对他毫无作为的方式用眼神表达出很多意见，无奈这雷雨狂风过于剧烈，他也懒得像个疯子似的喊叫了。  
所以，史蒂夫紧盯着翻滚的海面，当闪电落下，海底也亮起一道光时，他屏住呼吸，看见在晃动的深沉碧蓝中摆尾而过的身影。另一艘船发出短促的欢呼，史蒂夫没去理会，他等着下一道亮光，估摸着对方接近海面的速度。  
“你个蠢货，你把它杀死了！”  
史蒂夫听到朗姆洛又开始大叫。他下意识抬眼看，正看到那船的人悻悻地把一条苍白的人鱼从船上推回海里。一把鱼叉还插在人鱼的肚子上，水手没来得及把它拔出，海水翻涌，打着白色泡沫吞没一切。  
“我们应该回去。”史蒂夫提议。“雨太大了，船会沉的。”  
朗姆洛恼怒地瞪向他，史蒂夫还想说些什么，突然发现在短短一瞬间内朗姆洛的表情变了，显得意外和受到惊吓。他没反应过来，还在等对方朝他喊些什么，一股野蛮的冲劲环抱住了他的脖子，冰凉湿滑，但是柔软。接着力量下坠，史蒂夫便被一头扯进了翻涌的浪里。  
寒冷和黑暗还有压力差点让史蒂夫惊厥过去，脖子上的力道依旧在水流中拉扯他，黑色的水流从他腋下掠过，像好望角冬季湿润猛烈的西风席卷全身。史蒂夫睁开眼睛，在混乱的气泡中辨别出身边的黑影——是一条雄性——没有史蒂夫强壮，甚至有些动作不协调，它在下潜的时候同样遭遇到海浪延伸下来的阻力，没有完全摆脱。史蒂夫发现就算自己的鱼叉在刚才的袭击中掉落，眼下依旧有胜算。  
海下被照亮，史蒂夫瞥到不远处海面外的闪电曲线，四周黑暗退去，近海面的空间变得空旷巨大，除了隐约的雷鸣外几乎死寂一片，史蒂夫可以听见自己喉咙的咕噜声。人鱼没被光亮影响，它继续压着史蒂夫下潜，往越发黑暗未知的底层而去，可能认为这个金发男人早已没气了。史蒂夫抓住这个机会，他抵抗水流，侧身抱住它，立即感到怀里的生物是如此地生机勃发。他一只手掐上它的脖子，试图捂住它的腮，想令它缺氧返回海面。  
史蒂夫在人鱼脖子上摸到一个环，这很奇怪，像是有什么人造的东西套住了它的脖子。  
人鱼停止下潜，它在水里打转，凶横地甩起尾巴，带起一股凌烈的水流，压着史蒂夫的那只手不断地撕抓着他的后背，几下把男人的皮革划破口。  
脖子上的异物阻挡让史蒂夫无法握住它全部的腮，加上水压和难受的窒息，男人感到眼前冒星，鼻子里海水逐渐渗入，舌头下的神经疯狂跳动，没一会儿胸膛便被缺氧灼烧。史蒂夫遗憾地抛弃第一个较为温和的方案，直接攻击人鱼脖子上露出的腮部。  
人鱼猛地挺身，那股力度甩开了史蒂夫。又一道闪电炸亮，史蒂夫看到人鱼痛苦地摇摆身子，嘴巴在漂浮的黑发中一张一合，无法呼吸。史蒂夫俯冲，正面掐住它的脖子。  
他们在逐渐暗淡回去的海里四目相对，史蒂夫反应过来人鱼那股眼神变化的含义之前，用力掐紧对方脖子。人鱼闭上眼睛，仰头张开嘴巴，咳出一串气泡，甩尾往海面冲去。

朗姆洛一直在船上等待着，三艘船头尾相连，抓好渔网。上一阵电闪雷鸣后雨势减小，变得稀稀落落的，像年轻姑娘犹豫不决的眼泪。他们高举煤油灯，把附近的海面照得油光锃亮。  
史蒂夫最终浮出水面大口呼吸时，看见三艘船的人正手忙脚乱地忙活，渔网在他们之间激烈起伏，海面沸腾，挣扎的浪花四处拍打，几乎要把小船掀翻。朗姆洛瞥到不远处冒出来的那颗金色脑袋，他此刻的笑容极其夸张，像是遇到某件足以狂喜的好事。  
“好家伙，史蒂夫。”他抽空说了句，却无暇继续打趣，每个男人手中的渔网都被绷直，扯得手掌发红。  
史蒂夫游回船上，他攀住摇摆的船缘，狼狈地撑起上半身。没人伸手拉他一把，大家注意力都在那条被捕的人鱼身上。史蒂夫花了好一会儿才让自己在船里站稳，他喘着粗气，挤开人群，探头去看困在网里、差掉要淹死他的家伙。  
他们相互看见对方，这次史蒂夫察觉到人鱼那股碧绿色的眼睛是如何在夜空细雨中闪烁出一种无法言喻、似曾相识的温和，而人鱼则是彻底安静下来，棕色的脑袋露出水面，顶着粗糙沉重的渔网仰头看他。  
史蒂夫看到人鱼的脖子上戴着一圈人造的铁环，断掉的链条沉甸甸地垂在人鱼胸膛上，然后，史蒂夫稍微移开视线，看见这条人鱼少了左手。  
“这是什么？”他皱眉小声地问。  
“这是皮尔斯老爷之前弄丢的那条，我的老天，史蒂夫，没想到你把它抓回来了！”朗姆洛一只手搭上史蒂夫肩膀，用力拍拍，低声笑着。“这是我的错觉吗？还是你们认识？它一看到你就安静了。”  
“……我不知道。”史蒂夫困惑地后退一步，人鱼张嘴，似乎想说话。周围的人一看到人鱼张开嘴巴，都赶紧捂住耳朵。  
“你们搞什么鬼？”朗姆洛拍掉身边人的手。“那只是个狗屁传说，再说皮尔斯那老家伙已经把它的声带摘掉了。”  
史蒂夫感到胃袋下沉，有点想呕。他调整呼吸，提醒自己不要对此发表意见。他站在人群后，隔着男人手臂之间的缝隙，继续打量着人鱼，回程的时候则忍住不断回头张望的冲动。  
他们从底舱抬出那口玻璃柜，倒满一半海水。把人鱼从网中弄出来有点难度，没有人敢接近它，之前有个胆大的尝试，他走近一步，人鱼便在那堆压垮它的渔网中龇牙咧嘴，弓着背试图攻击，像一条巨大的水蛇。其他人打算从人鱼的后背进攻，被那条青灰色的鱼尾划中，鱼鳞让他们裤子被细密的伤口鲜血渲染。所以大家把史蒂夫推上前，并且交给他一把小刀。  
史蒂夫环视人群，视线落在人鱼身上时，对方即刻安静，趴在湿漉漉的甲板上，抬眼看他。主桅杆上高挂着灯，濛濛细雨像是一层冰冷的湿雾，史蒂夫走近后头次看清了人鱼的长相——它有着一张英俊的男人的脸，只是稍显苍白憔悴。棕色的头发搭在他的脸边，史蒂夫可以想象到它们干爽后蓬松柔软的模样，还会有一股新鲜的海洋气味。它脖子上的那个铁环磨损了附近的皮肤，部分鱼鳃愈合又破碎，结痂的疤是一道道渔网的影子。目光滑下，它苍白的肌肉随着呼吸起伏，然后它的左手……  
“它的左手是怎么回事？”史蒂夫抬头问朗姆洛。  
黑发男人耸耸肩，不是太想回答，挑眉又皱着脸。  
“别问我，搞不好是之前抓的时候弄断的。”  
史蒂夫用鼻子重重喷息，他头次后悔赶上这趟旅程，他打算在捕鲸船停靠的第一个港口下船，赶紧忘掉这里的事。海风和水雾干扰着他，撩拨着空气中的味道。史蒂夫朝人鱼走近一步，发现人鱼退缩了，它瞪着眼睛，头发垂在脸边摇晃，右手支撑起身体，做出防卫的姿势。史蒂夫顿了下，然后扔掉那把小刀，朝人鱼伸出两只空手。  
人鱼紧绷的背部肌肉松弛下来，他甚至主动向半蹲在面前的史蒂夫接近，扬起脖子，小心翼翼地观察人类。在史蒂夫反应过来之前，他的手不由自主地穿过渔网，抚摸上人鱼的脸颊。那里冰冷，像海水的具象化，或者是一块柔软的礁石，但是，男人感受到在皮肤之下，是滚烫血液跳动的触感——这和人类别无一二，它几乎就是一个人了。史蒂夫知道所有人都在看他，可他无法移动，这种触感美好得让他内心紧张，而人鱼放任自己，乖巧地把脑袋的重量压在史蒂夫的手掌心上。它侧着脸，依旧往上看着史蒂夫，像是在讨好他，偶尔眨眨眼睛。  
史蒂夫看着那滴海水从它的睫毛上滑落进手心，它鲜红肉嘟嘟的嘴巴微张，露出白色的门牙，呼吸喷在史蒂夫脉搏上，像一团团温暖的棉花。  
“我，我在帮你。”史蒂夫对人鱼说。朗姆洛在一旁憋住笑声。人鱼朝旁边看去，它的目光原本是恼怒凶狠的，但看清朗姆洛之后，却畏缩回来。史蒂夫看着人鱼缩着肩膀，把脑袋低回去，慢慢地趴回甲板上。  
史蒂夫为它解开渔网，在大伙围上来之前，用颤抖的手抚摸了一下人鱼的头发。因为这个动作，人鱼再次抬头看他，可惜的是它没了声带，史蒂夫几乎要以为它会呼唤出自己的名字。  
他们带着厚帆布或者防雨油布扑上前，抱住人鱼的尾巴，死死压住它。史蒂夫被朗姆洛推开，他趔趄地后退，木然看着那帮人拖拽着人鱼，把它往玻璃柜里放。朗姆洛过于熟练地抓住人鱼的右手，朝它打招呼。人鱼没有看他，挣扎中他惊慌的目光四下寻找着史蒂夫，朗姆洛拉扯那条断链才令它被迫向后仰头，上身绷直，肉眼可见地颤抖。  
它被锁进玻璃柜里，柜面上的透气孔在人鱼愤怒撞击下渗出不少海水，在甲板上漫延开，不断地漫上史蒂夫的靴子。当它把身子翻转到某个角度，足以露出胸膛时，史蒂夫还看见人鱼心口烫上了皮尔斯伯爵的缩写名字。  
“第一次抓到它的时候皮尔斯伯爵在场。”船长突然站在史蒂夫身后说。史蒂夫诧异地回身看他，老人相对矮小，他双目严肃，死死盯着那条人鱼。  
“就是这艘船。那时候是人鱼自己主动浮上水面，盯着皮尔斯伯爵看的，我想，它应该是把他误认为是谁了。”  
“误认？”  
船长瞥了史蒂夫一眼，没有接他的话，自顾自说：“这片该死的海域受到了诅咒，它们也是别无退路才会躲在这里，我想，今夜出航，对，必须今夜，再晚就迟了。”  
史蒂夫转身，不再理会老人，他想回船舱里休息，等待船队停歇的第一个港口，下船离开。

 

史蒂夫早年跟着弗瑞船长的捕鲸船环游四海，见闻远超过同龄的孩子，就算他晚发育的身材总被人小瞧，他的果敢性格和灵活的脑子足以让酒吧里想敲他一笔的赌徒们好受了。海洋的广袤和神秘让史蒂夫·罗杰斯大开眼界，他们见识过变幻莫测的自然奇景，遭遇过百年难遇的风暴而且侥幸活了下来；他们在群岛间冒险，被林子里怪异的鸟叫扰得噩梦连连；酷暑和严寒磨炼了男孩的意志，无法预知的未来冒险则令他不住向往，下一个目的地永远是充满幻想的神奇之所，永无止境地填补史蒂夫激动颤抖的胸膛。  
一场平凡的暴雨差点终止了史蒂夫对未来的规划，他从瞭望台上坠海——事后弗瑞说他没有摔死已经是万幸了——一头扎进翻涌沸腾的海里，直接被冲击力撞得昏迷过去。在瞬间环绕瘙痒身体的细小气泡中，史蒂夫恍惚看见从海底深处游上某个身影，一股温柔的力量抱住他，史蒂夫彻底安心地闭上眼睛。  
史蒂夫醒在一片沙滩上，阳光和煦，烘干他正面的衣服，后背依旧湿得紧贴皮肤。男孩坐起身，无言地环顾四周，接着发现自己少了一只靴子。  
“好吧。”他撇撇鼻子，从沙滩上站起。他的肚子被一块从海面上飞来的东西击中。史蒂夫摔回沙子里，发现怀里的是自己的靴子。  
“这是怎么……”他困惑地抬头，看到距离沙滩不远处有个男人在看着他。  
“谢谢？”史蒂夫朝他喊，后知后觉他从未见过对方。  
“你是谁？为什么不上来？”他一边倒掉靴子里的水一边问。  
等他再次抬头，海里没有人。

史蒂夫点燃柴火堆，屡屡黑烟高升，他期望弗瑞可以尽快发现自己。史蒂夫完成这些后又没事可做，他只好保存体力，窝在沙滩上睡觉，直到傍晚，蚊虫咬得他挣扎着醒来。他先是看到上头玫瑰色的晚空，夕阳在海平线上模糊闪耀，他大口呼吸海洋平静的风，往身边侧躺。  
他和一个男人对视上。  
男孩发出尖叫，从地上跳起，又摔回沙里。  
原本史蒂夫打算继续尖叫的，虽然说起来挺丢脸，不过当他发现男人的下半身是鱼尾巴后，张着嘴不动了。  
对方显然喜欢看他这副模样，他趴在浅滩上，鱼尾泡在一波一波涌上来的海浪里，懒散地拍打细腻的白色泡沫，激起闪光的水花。  
“我……”史蒂夫闭上嘴，人鱼半眯着眼睛，好奇好玩地盯着他，半张脸埋在垫着脑袋的臂弯里。史蒂夫感觉得出人鱼在岸上待了有一会儿了，他的头发蓬松柔软，顶在脑袋上像团褐色的棉花团。人鱼的上身裸露在夕阳光里，肌肉匀称有力，像是被某种美好的力量拉紧，当他动起来，侧身或者抬下脑袋，背部的肌肉缓慢移动，甚至有些熠熠发光，布上了一层细薄的盐粒。  
“呃，再次感谢。”史蒂夫朝他点点头。  
“巴基。”人鱼说，声音沉稳，像手从天鹅绒上顺滑而过。  
“什么？哦，哦。”史蒂夫回神，他回到巴基身边，半蹲下身，伸出一只手。“我叫史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
人鱼疑惑地看着那只手，他抬起碧绿色的目光，史蒂夫惊叹于他的大眼睛和深色的睫毛，然后，巴基把脸放在史蒂夫的掌心里。  
“Stevie？”  
“不，是'Steve'，史蒂夫。”史蒂夫将对方误解握手礼的慌乱用在解释自己名字的读音上。  
“Stevie。”巴基又说了一遍，他的下巴轻微震动，传进史蒂夫的掌心，沿着脉搏直达他的心窝，让男孩的耳朵发烫。  
“好吧，你喜欢。”史蒂夫妥协地说。他小心地收回手，巴基躺回沙滩上，在逐渐暗色的沙子中继续凝望着史蒂夫。  
“你在看什么吗？”  
“金色。”  
“什么金色？”  
巴基双手抓上史蒂夫的头发，揪得男孩大叫。人鱼被吓了一跳，他歉意地往后退，回到海里，露出半个脑袋。史蒂夫捂着脑袋，没来得及说什么，便眼睁睁看着人鱼往回翻身，在海面上砸出高耸的水花，于打散的金光中消失了。  
结果当天晚些时，巴基再次回来，把一条鱼甩上沙滩。  
“Stevie！”巴基高兴地喊他。男孩从篝火处跑下来。他捡起那条鱼，又继续往下，光脚踩进水里，在齐腰的水中抵抗海浪，一跳一跳地跑到巴基面前，感激地抱住他。  
“我想说，刚才很抱歉，吓到你了。”男孩说的时候发现人鱼双手托住他的腰，把他快速平稳地送回岸上。他把他往岸上推，直到海浪无法触及男孩的脚丫。史蒂夫笑着说这没关系，他会游泳。巴基朝他皱鼻子，示意那条鱼。  
“吃。”他说。  
“这需要煮。”史蒂夫解释。“用火烤，不过真的是谢谢啦，在我离开前不会饿死。”  
巴基发出湿漉漉的呼吸声，在浅浪中坐起身，回身朝黑夜的大海看去。  
“你的船？”他转过身，问。  
“对，我需要船。”史蒂夫叹口气。“我不能一辈子呆在这。”  
“你害怕？”巴基继续问。他又往后张望，返身往岸上爬，来到沙滩上，剩下尾巴留在水里。史蒂夫盯着它出神，火光在青灰色的鳞片上溜出金色，像黑夜中的油。  
“不，不是怕……”  
史蒂夫没说完，巴基突然高兴地跟他说。“嘿，我给你唱歌，让我帮你。”  
史蒂夫的一生中有两段比拟得上纯粹欢愉的时刻，一个是巴基第一次抬眼看他，还有就是他放声歌唱。

“If music be the food of love  
Sing on，sing on  
Sing on，sing on   
Till I am filled……”

海潮迭起，但是安静。史蒂夫凝视巴基的眼睛，对方也凝望回去，露出笑容，接着唱下去。

“……Am filled with joy.”*

“哇哦，你看过莎士比亚？”史蒂夫惊讶地看着巴基，巴基笑着摇头，没反应过来他刚才说的是人名还是其它什么。  
“一个女士教我的。”他安静地说，和唱歌时那种音调不一样，更加地和蔼温柔，充斥男性中少有的款款蜜意，也愈发地和这片夜色相近了。  
“一个女士？我还以为你们人鱼都天生会唱歌，就像其他人说的，你们会迷惑人。”  
“她教我英语，我教她唱歌。”巴基说完后突然用尾巴拍出水花，史蒂夫笑着躲开。“我们不会迷惑人。”  
“我的错。”史蒂夫点头。男孩把鱼往沙滩上一甩，躺倒，伸展四肢。巴基看着他，也跟着躺下。他们望着夜空，史蒂夫可以听见巴基的鱼尾巴还在好动地拍打着水花。  
“我想我离开后会想念你的。”史蒂夫扭过头，看着巴基的头发在海风中摇曳。“如果你是人类就好了，我可以和你一块回到船上，当一辈子的好朋友。”  
巴基扭头看他，因为史蒂夫这句话过长，他似乎没听懂，只是友好地眨眨眼睛。  
“我想我会记住这首歌，如果你多唱几次，而你，我亲爱的人鱼朋友，我想你会记住我的名字……”  
“金色。”人鱼示意史蒂夫的头发。  
“对，你肯定会记得我头发的颜色，只是，别和其他人弄混了。”史蒂夫开着玩笑说。“巴基，那首歌，多唱几次吧，教教我。”  
人鱼又唱了起来。

第二天史蒂夫醒来，巴基没在身边。他回到已经熄灭的柴堆边，再次点燃它。到了正午的时候，弗瑞的船出现在史蒂夫的视线范围之内，直到史蒂夫上了船之后，巴基没有出现。  
“该死的，史蒂夫。”弗瑞船长抓着男孩的肩膀左右检查他，然后放开，叼着烟斗，用手挠挠他的黑色眼罩。“这一带总是有人鱼出没，我还担心你早就遭遇不测了。”  
“对，我遇到一条。”  
“你还遇到一条？你这个幸运儿，我们也是追着一条人鱼才来到这片海域的，不过我想，它是在引路对吧？”  
史蒂夫愣了下，他试图问船长对方的长相，弗瑞则拍拍男孩的肩膀，如释重负地松口气。  
“那些人鱼狡猾得就像我奶奶家的猫，祝她老人家安康，但是孩子，别对此掉以轻心，怪物就是怪物，别被他们迷惑。”  
“他还唱了歌。”  
“哈，唱歌，所以你才会用‘他’这个字眼吗？可怜的小家伙。”弗瑞转身喊。“寇尔森你个懒鬼，给我过来，顺便给可怜人拿点威士忌。”  
“可是……”  
“这点威士忌可是很珍贵的，万不得已才会……嗯，真是个可怜虫，还听了人鱼唱歌……”  
弗瑞走开，史蒂夫站在原地，甲板上的船员来回跑动，准备起航。他侧目望着大海，朝阳旭旭，海面上一片生机。他听到海鸥的叫声，听到船员的吆喝，听到考尔森跑来的匆忙动静，还听到缥缈得近似于幻听的歌声……

 

史蒂夫从黑夜中醒来，黏腻的海水粘在他的身上，从未干过。他听到甲板上冗杂的脚步声，混合点完全没在调上的歌，像是和不开的泥。他眨眨眼，凝望着顶上悬挂的煤油灯，直到眼睛剩下那道颜色，而后他闭合眼皮，感到血液在皮下突突游走，一波又一波地激荡在胸口，让他无法安息。  
所以他起来，蹑手蹑脚地从楼梯上升至甲板，发现几乎所有的船员都醉倒了。玻璃柜放在甲板的另一头，人鱼在里头朝外张望，看见史蒂夫出现后，激动地溅出更多水花。  
史蒂夫做出嘘声的手势（虽然巴基可能不明白其中的意思），他快速上前，来到玻璃柜前先环顾四周，没看见任何清醒的人后（不过，朗姆洛去了哪里？），他蹲下身，用小刀去撬玻璃柜的锁。  
“很抱歉，巴基。”史蒂夫悄声说道。巴基在柜子里仰起头，挨着通气孔。他听到史蒂夫在叫他名字，欣喜地咧嘴笑笑。但史蒂夫不敢看他，特别是他的左手。断面切割整体，留下明显的手术痕迹，疤痕像一道鞭印永远地留在细腻的肌肤上。  
“……我，我很抱歉。”史蒂夫拼命眨着眼睛，把泪水眨回去。“请原谅我，巴基，我把你忘了。”  
他听到叩叩两下声响。史蒂夫抬头，巴基在厚玻璃的另一边看着他。他在张嘴说话，脖子上的铁环钳制住他大部分的动作。当然他无法出声，史蒂夫只能从他口型中猜测——天哪，他再也无法唱歌了。  
即便印象模糊，加上光线昏暗，但史蒂夫看出来了，随后这种惊讶在他体内冲破压制，变成一股黑暗痛苦的情绪涌上喉咙，令他差点吐出来。  
“Stevie.”巴基这么叫他。一遍又一遍。  
“该死的。”史蒂夫脸色发白，他再次用力撬锁，直到那把小刀折成两端。  
史蒂夫坐在地上，他的头脑逐渐从慌张和懊悔中显露，像退潮后沙滩上的石头。他示意巴基安静，自己跑回船舱，没一会儿上来，带着一把斧头。  
“我可能会伤害你。”他蹲在玻璃柜旁，紧挨着巴基。他的手盖在柜子上，巴基下意识地将脸贴上去。史蒂夫艰难地露出微笑。“听着，巴基，我可能会伤到你，但是，我在救你。”他承诺。  
“我在帮你。”  
他说着高举斧头劈下去。第一下斧刃深陷在裂缝中，巴基在水里跳跃，惊恐地四处撞击，差点把柜子撞翻。  
“我很抱歉！”史蒂夫松开手，他赶紧回头，祈祷着不要吸引来任何人。没有人醒来，甲板上酒味弥漫，船长室门缝下漆黑一片。史蒂夫再次握上把柄，他追寻巴基的目光，忧愁地锁紧眉头。巴基渐渐停下挣扎，他让身体飘落底部，侧身卧好，闭上眼睛。  
史蒂夫拔出斧头，朝同一个位置反复劈了两下。玻璃柜裂开大口，里面的海水倾泻而出，差点令史蒂夫难以站稳。他继续沿着玻璃网状裂缝劈砍，这次只需一下，毫无顾忌地使劲儿，玻璃柜的侧面轰然崩垮，砸在甲板上碎裂一片，剩余的海水和巴基从里面翻滚出来。史蒂夫下意识下身，双手接住人鱼，以免掉落在玻璃碎片上划伤。  
男人的左手无法避免地搂抱住人鱼的下肢，他的手臂被鱼鳞划伤，甚至继续深陷。那些鳞片还在不断随着鱼身蹦跳抽搐，鲜血很快流落在地上，或者顺着鱼鳍流向鱼尾。  
史蒂夫差点要疼得放手了。他咬牙坚持，小声提醒巴基不要乱动，眼睛警惕地四处瞄，预防任何上前加以阻拦的人。只有主桅杆上的煤油灯平稳燃烧，没有人过来。史蒂夫横抱着巴基，巴基则是单手搂住他的脖子，这给史蒂夫的感受依旧是冰凉湿润且柔软的。  
“我要放你下去。”史蒂夫贴着巴基的耳朵说，那圈铁环压在锁骨上阵阵生疼。“你回到海里，就离开，谁也不能找到你。”  
巴基的嘴巴贴着史蒂夫的脖子，头一瞬间令金发男人有些害怕，但那两片嘴唇反复翕合，念着史蒂夫的名字。  
“我很高兴你没有忘记。”史蒂夫艰难地笑笑。他把巴基放在船缘围栏上，和他分开一点距离。然后他看进他的眼睛，从里面寻找到那片沙滩上的玫瑰色晚霞，片刻后史蒂夫才反应过来那只不过是身后的煤油灯晃动的亮光罢了。  
“抱歉。”史蒂夫退开，巴基难受地收回手，坐直身体。“再一次。”史蒂夫说完。  
巴基对他微笑，身体往后倒，消失在深沉的夜色中。  
史蒂夫立刻跑向前，撑着围栏张望。他看到自己的影子在海水中晃动，像水下亡魂，而巴基在船的附近露出脑袋，仰头。这段距离令史蒂夫难以看清巴基的表情，不过他还是朝他招招手，露出轻松的微笑。  
当他以为这一切都可以结束，如同一场诡异的梦。但一阵粗鲁的水手吆喝在捕鲸船外响起，史蒂夫望过去，火光四起，与此同时渔网铺盖而下，一下子网住巴基。  
史蒂夫发出凶狠的懊恼声，他在船上大叫，看着巴基在网里挣扎，但那些船正在靠近，罗林斯所在的那艘补给船也缓缓而上，断掉了所有退路。  
越来越多的火把围上，几乎把天空照亮，将龇牙咧嘴的人鱼照得愈发苍白凶恶。  
“如果不是推荐信，罗杰斯。”朗姆洛在小船上喊，史蒂夫瞪着他。“如果不是弗瑞的名誉担保，你肯定活不到船回港，但好心皮尔斯伯爵的宽容大度，你可以指望坐个几年牢来抵消这次愚蠢的行为。”  
“放了他！”史蒂夫喊。  
“当然不！”黑发男人拿起鱼叉，示威地抵着巴基，人鱼返身面对铁器的尖端，自胸膛内发出暴戾的呼噜声。“别用这种眼神盯着我，你这头怪物，如果抓你的时候能乖点，你的左手还可以留下来。”  
“你敢再碰他！”史蒂夫弯腰捡起斧头，他高举着武器，以此威胁朗姆洛。朗姆洛哈哈大笑，他松开鱼叉，摇摇头。  
“难道你爱上这个怪物了？”他问，周围的人露出紧张的笑容。“该死的，罗杰斯，你比皮尔斯那老家伙还要病态。”  
史蒂夫不能说话了。他愣在原地，视线稍微向下，巴基则在渔网中回看他。他在海面上起伏，浪不停拍打他的前胸和断链上，他的头发快要及肩，比史蒂夫头次见的时候变长了，他的红嘴巴微张，可惜再也不能唱歌，他的眼睛在火光闪耀下不再是碧绿色，更像是胡桃木的深棕——他看起来和沙滩的那个活泼愉快的人鱼不再一样了，那个天真浪漫，会说一点英语的人鱼——可是，当史蒂夫的目光和他相撞，男人还是感受到心脏被猛烈挤压直至破碎的痛苦。  
他曾经是那么的美好，而这种反差令史蒂夫越发地带上尊严和荣耀去爱他了——为什么他刚才不亲一下他？就一下？  
这时甲板上发出门上铰链的吱呀声，史蒂夫迟疑地回头，看着船长从舱里出来，他站在最高处，不理会船外一片喧嚣，眼睛直直眺望远方。  
“它来了。”船长说完，才看向史蒂夫。“你知道为什么人鱼都会逃亡这片海域寻求庇护吗？”  
史蒂夫没有回应，他扔开斧头，捡起那把断刀，跳下船舷，落入海面的网里。  
在那阵嘲笑并且大惊小怪的吵闹声中，船长看着上头汇聚的乌云，一滴雨落在他脸颊的皱纹里。  
“没有风。”他自言自语。“乌云却来了。”  
只在一瞬间，那帮水手惊讶于史蒂夫近似发疯的行为；朗姆洛再次举起鱼叉；史蒂夫被海水呛得猛咳，用小刀扯着渔网切割；巴基疯狂地靠近他，右手抓着他的衣领，似乎想给他一个拥抱；补给船上的罗林斯察觉到了雨滴，他望向远处，然后张口骂。  
“那是什么鬼东西？”  
天地之间黑暗一片，比光更加具有严实覆盖性的物质无色无味，无法触摸，严实地笼罩下来。霎时没有光，暴雨而至，而后地动山摇，海面翻起层层巨浪，一次便把礁石群附近的船只冲散。史蒂夫听到巨大的碎裂声，那是结实木头的悲鸣，像巨人在嚎叫。目及之处都是黑色的海，史蒂夫深陷漩涡，头昏目眩，没有方向感。他头次由心而发，感到自己如此渺小脆弱，空旷庞大的暴力碾压而下，雨水令他在海面上都无法呼吸——依旧无风，他甚至不知道这些都是怎么来的。  
接着他听到人们的惨叫，海水倒灌，这片被覆盖，那片又响起，永无止境。  
另一种震撼的声音从海底轰隆升起，四周的空气沸腾，史蒂夫感到整个人在其中颤抖，那阵声音非人非物，如此地沉重深远，贯穿全身，渗透每一个毛孔。海浪变得炙热，它们铺盖又席卷，某一时刻，史蒂夫甚至觉得天空在他的脚下。  
这种恐惧无以言说，它来自遥远的地方，或者已经超出了时间限制，从亘古世界的另一头传来，令海洋拔地而起，令礁石翻滚汹涌，令空气闪烁黑色的光芒。  
然后，风终于来了。迟到了足足一个世纪。  
就这么一下，史蒂夫让自己沉入水里，海浪在他头顶肆意翻飞，船只碎裂，帆布抽打出裂响，礁石群甚至移动了位置。  
在这一片啸鸣的混乱中，一个温柔的拥抱将史蒂夫从中带离。他在黑暗中认出那是来自巴基的体温，保护又温柔的触感，忠贞不懈。史蒂夫呛着水，想着死前去摸摸对方的脸颊。  
那双嘴唇最终触碰上史蒂夫的，他压向他，空气涌进了史蒂夫的喉咙。那些声响，那些灾难，那些用一辈子的意志力都无法承受的恐惧，史蒂夫不再去理会了，他沉浸在一个纯粹的亲吻中。

史蒂夫在一个离主航道只有几英里的岛上呆了三天，第一艘接近他的船将他带离。之后他放弃捕鲸，在一处平静的海边盖了房子，不再离开。

 

就算是深陷沉思、最心不在焉的一个人，要是你让他站起来，迈开步，他准会把你领到海边，无一例外。**

END

*歌曲来自2018英剧《名利场》第二集女主贝姬唱的歌。

**来自后浪出版社漫画小说《白鲸记》的旁白。


End file.
